How did this ever happen?
by AwesomenessIsAwesome
Summary: Ok, first fic be nice. I think it is good but i might be a bit biased. So Draco and OC, he never thought he would love a mudblood and that is all i am saying. Rating T, tell me if you think it should change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Do I really need to say?

* * *

Chapter 1: They seem opposites

Faye Lutton, to put it simply, is unique. She's an extraordinary girl, definitely. For she is a believer, one of those rare people you come across who say "Anything is possible if you just believe." Faye is also exceptionally intelligent and smarter than usual for her age. One other unusual thing about her is how perfectly optimistic she is. As well her appearance is somewhat unusual. Her skin a pallid white compares to the colour of the moon and her hair, honey-blonde, smooth and wavy, hangs to her waist. Her wide, glistening eyes are of a bluish-grey like that of the sky on a rainy day, but still they have pure clarity, and are framed by thick, long lashes. Her lips full and cherry red sits above her chin and below a sweet little button-nose. Her heart-shaped face is like that painted of a God by an old art master. Although extremely mature for her age of 15, Faye is tiny, more like the size of a 12 year old, and little over 5ft. So some would say that Faye is beautiful and some would say she is inhumanly beautiful and thus some would say she was a freak. And most importantly the weirdest thing about this girl is that she is a witch and a rather talented one to, only she quite just no this yet. All she thinks of herself is that she is a human girl but sometimes things that are a little peculiar seem to happen to her at the oddest of times.

But in the shadows in the world lie other witches and wizards, hidden from eyes of muggels (or the majority of them anyway). Some wizards would pride themselves on their pure bloodline of magical ability; others think it is time for wizards to finally liaise with muggles and there have been these corresonponding views for quite some time now. Most purebloods vow to the Dark Arts of magic, with their leader Lord Voldemort, or as he more commonly goes by: You-Know-Who. Especially one family, the Malfoys. Yes especially them. They believe mudbloods are scum only here for them to wipe their feet on them. They believe vermin come before mudbloods anyway. And these thoughts have been drilled over and over and over again into the sleek blond head of one young Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, a young boy of 16 with silver hair and stone grey eyes, forced to do; forced to think; forced to obey, what his father orders him to even when Draco disagrees with it on extreme levels. But by now these commands have been forced too deep into Draco's mind, some part of him believes what his father tells him, so with this how could Draco fall in love with one of the mudbloods, the scum? But, another part realises how much he really does despise his father.

* * *

AN: This is my first fanfic and so please be nice and review... i know it is short but don't worry i will try to make the next chapters longer and i will only update if you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Faye was standing on the platform of 9 3/4 trying really, really hard to convince her mother everything was alright. Of course Faye knew it wasn't but she was just too ashamed to admit it, especially to her mothers.

"Look Mum, I'm fine. Really! Everything's going to be OK." She said hopelessly for the 10th time that morning.

"But darling. Sweetheart, you don't know anyone. They might tease you take the mick of you all because your new and different," her mother pleaded again, "just come home, you don't have to do this."

Faye remembered, clear as a summer's sky, the day the letter arrived. The day her life changed so significantly. Her eyes were filled to the brim with moisture; for once she really did understand the term 'tears of happiness'. Faye always knew she was different and that piece of parchment proved her right. on the other hand was like a rock. Shock frozen with surprise, she was. Finally her lips drew apart to mumble a word.

"H-h-how?" The sound was barely audible one wasn't sure is the sound was just the wind from outside. Her mother tried again with failure. closed her eyes for a second and drew in a deep breath. "How can this be? There is no such thing as magic." She looked into the beetle-like eyes, "you're playing a joke on us, aren't you?" accused the gigantic man who came with the letter.

" 'Course I ain't" he said. "Yer seen yer daug'ter do pretty amazin' stuff ain't ya."

" I did turn Martin Hunchman into a rabbit once, I have no idea how." Faye spoke up for the first time. She knew the man Hagrid was telling the truth. She could feel that she really did deserve to be at this Hogwarts place.

After a few moments pause there was another barely audible sound: "oh, yeah." And that signalled the end of that conversation.

Faye was bought back to present day by the train chuffing away saying it was leaving in 10 minutes.

"Mum," Faye looked her mother straight into the eyes which she had inherited, " I know you don't believe any of this but look around, were here, this is real!" Faye's voice started to get enthusiastic, "I'm going to Hogwarts!" Faye was nearly shouting now.

Her mother gave a silent chuckle "I suppose you're right," she sighed, paused for a moment as if in memory and then continued "you're always the optimistic one, and me; I am always the pessimistic one."

"No. Mum, you're not pessimistic, you just worry too much. But don't worry everything will be fine, scratch that, everything will be brilliant" Faye smiled at her mother.

was teary eyed now from crying. Tear marks made tracks down her cheeks and she knew she would miss Faye terribly. Faye writing every now and then will be the only connection they would have when Faye is at Hogwarts and so will make sure that Faye does write. "You promised to write," reminded her only child.

"Yes I did and I will. I will write every day if that's what you want. I love you mum and I gotta go and get on the train before it leaves." Faye replied and then blew a kiss to her mother whilst running to catch the train before it leaves for Hogwarts.

She found an empty compartment and waved out to her mother, her father would be there too but he had to work. Faye and her family were quite poor and so her father took work on whenever the opportunity crossed his path.

When the train rounded the corner Faye sighed and slouched back into seat. She knew her mother was right: she was the new kid, the freak she would have no friends and be all on her own. Tears began to make themselves know, trickling down her face. She sat there in the corner of the compartment sobbing silently. Faye thought she heard the compartment door open but didn't look up.

"Hello, can I sit here" came a powerful and dominant voice. Faye looked up straight into a pair of beautiful silver eyes.


End file.
